gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Give Your Heart a Break
Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato is featured in Invitational Horrors. It is a duet sung by Madison and Abley. Lyrics Madison: The day I first met you, You told me you'd never fall in love Abley: You’d never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was (Madison: '''Is what it really was) '''Abley: Now here we are So close yet so far Haven't I passed the test When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest Madison and Abley: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live, Madison: And there's no time to wait, Abley: To waste Madison and Abley: '''So let me give your heart a break, '''Madison: Give your heart a break Abley: Let me give your heart a break, Madison: Your heart a break Abley: Oh yeah, yeah Madison: '''On Sunday you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, with my love But you did not reply '''Abley: The world is ours if we want it We can take it if you just take my hand There's no turning back now Baby, try to understand Madison and Abley: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live, Abley: And there's no time to wait, Madison: To waste Abley: So let me give your heart a break, Madison: Give your heart a break Abley: Let me give your heart a break, Madison: Your heart a break, Abley: There's just so much you can take Madison: Give your heart a break Abley: Let me give your heart a break, Madison: Your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah Abley: When your lips are on my lips Madison: And our hearts beat as one Abley: But you slip out of my fingertips Madison: Every time you run, Madison and Abley: Whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh Don't wanna break your heart (Madison: So give your heart a break) Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong (Madison: I know you’re scared it’s wrong) Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, Abley: To waste Madison: So let me give your heart a break (Madison: Let me give your heart a break) Abley: 'Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes, You try to smile it away, Some things you can't disguise Madison: '''Don't wanna break your heart Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break, '''Madison and Abley: Give your heart a break, Let me give your heart a break, Your heart a break, There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break (Abley: Your heart), Your heart a break (Abley: A break) Oh yeah, yeah Abley: The day I first met you, You told me you'd never fall in love Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 4 Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Madison Passo Category:Songs sung by Abley Summers